That Six Letter Word
by Sparkling Cherries
Summary: The Halliwells recieve some bad news during the summer hols. Involves Chris (might i just add - YUM!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I in no way, shape or form own Charmed. If I did Drew Fuller would still be on screen I would currently be dating him! ;) lol.

**Summary**: Chris receives some distressing news during the school summer holidays.

Wyatt is 18 years old and Chris is 16.

1234

Chris stared at his dinner for what seemed like forever. He'd just lost his appetite completely and had no desire what-so-ever to eat. This had been a gradual process but it was getting to the point that Wyatt was noticing.

"Chris, what's wrong? Mum's like a fantastic cook and I'm not gonna eat your dinner again or let you orb it away."

Chris did a puppy dog look with his eyes to which Wyatt sighed, "Damn it Chris I'm 18, that look shouldn't work anymore! But seriously we're gonna have words." At that Chris smiled while Wyatt scooped the pasta dish into his plate. Getting up from the table he nodded to Wyatt and orbed upstairs straight to his bed where he immediately fell onto it. As well as a loss of appetite Chris had regularly felt nauseated and often dizzy along with sharp pains to the abdomen. He had just put it down to the prawn curry he'd had in school two weeks previous.

"Look kiddo I need to know what's going-" Wyatt had orbed into the room to find his brother clutching his stomach and taking in short sharp breaths. "CHRIS! What's the matter, Chris…" scooping his brother in his arms he looked at him. He was in serious pain.

"Lemmie go." Was all his sibling replied with and then sat up as though nothing had happened. To his brother's confused face he answered, "Look it's nothing. It comes and goes. As for the not eating thing, I really just don't want to eat. Not hungry and if I do force myself I just throw it back up again. I think that I have a fast metabolism and don't need as much food as u do."

Wyatt's mouth fell open. It was just like his brother to suffer in silence. Like the time when Chris was 6 and Jason Anderson was beating Chris up because he was the son of a charmed one. It took 2 weeks of this before Wyatt found out and sorted the son of a bitch out. Even then Chris had maintained that he would have been able to handle the situation.

"You'll catch flies."

"Christopher! Do u realise how serious this could be! How long? No don't look away how long has this gone on? I mean you have no energy what-so-ever. I'm amazed that u can orb and then I find doubled over in pain on the bed? How long?" It was at that point that Chris noticed that Wyatt was gripping the bed post for some kind of support. He looked so stressed.

"See this is why I don't tell people things. You're worried over nothing."

"How long Christopher?" His voice was stern.

"Damn Wy, you must be serious. You called me _Christopher_." Seeing the not amused look on his face, he answered the question, "Three weeks. But I put it down to that dodgy prawn curry in the cafeteria. Hey where ya going?"

"I'm getting dad. He needs to heal you."

"Nononono! Hey this is my body and I feel that it's gonna pass soon. Look if in the next two days u see me like that again, we'll go to dad, but not until then. _Please _Wy._ Please."_

Wyatt stared at his brother who had a massive messiah complex and was so intent on protecting everyone's feelings. "Two days."

With that he left the room.

1234

The first of the two day probation seemed to run smoothly. Chris had had dizzy spells but after three weeks of practice was able to disguise them completely. Wyatt still watched the boy and made sure that he was served a smaller portion but that he did eat. Chris had almost fooled him till dinner time the following day.

The Halliwell family was seated around the table talking about the passing days and Phoebe's current relationship. It was a chatty atmosphere with everyone contributing here and there when required. Chris was finding it harder and harder with each passing minute to concentrate on what was being said and had to get things repeated.

"Honey are you feeling ok?" Piper asked with motherly concern. At that Wyatt shot him a quick glance. True to his word he hadn't said a word but was seriously contemplating doing do at this precise moment. Throwing him a don't-even-think-about-it-or-else look Wyatt kept his mouth closed.

"Yeah just I little tired. I'm gonna head off to bed." Getting up from the table he swayed a little and began to talk a few steps when suddenly his vision become clouded and the pain in his abdomen so unbearable he actually cried out. The next thing he remembered before passing out was his family rushing toward him.

1234

"LEO HEAL HIM! Does anyone know what's wrong with him?" Piper asked frantically.

Wyatt looked sheepish but stepped forward, "he said he was fine, that it was only a loss of appetite. He said he was fine…." He trained off

"DOES HE LOOK FINE?" she snapped. Seeing his face her tone softened a little, "Sorry but this is the third attempt Leo has tried and….nothing." her voice caught in her throat. At that the boy went to comfort her and Chris opened his eyes.

"Hey why the tears mum?"

"Don't you Mum me! Damn it Chris we're suppose to protect you. You tell me if something is wrong. Don't bottle it up plus you were in serious pain. I think that we're gonna have to see a doctor. If Leo can't heal you then it's my only shot and I refuse to loose you."

Chris looked at his feet and tried to sit up. Passing out had weakened him even further and he suddenly had the massive urge to throw up, "bucket" he called before retching into it.

Picking up Chris, Wyatt orbed him and his mother to the hospital with Leo and the sisters in tow. "I agree with mum Chris."

Chris was too tried to even object.

1234

Due to the fact Chris looked so bad when they arrived they got a quick waiting time and their own cubicle.

"Snazzy, a cubicle." Paige added trying to lighten the mood to which all she received were bemused expressions.

"Ahhh. So which one of you is Christopher Halliwell?" A youngish doctor with red curly hair and green rimmed glasses appeared.

Raising a hand to indicate himself the doctor walked towards him. "I'm Doctor Pearson, what seemed to be the problem Christopher."

"Chris please if you don't mind and I've been dizzy, have a loss of appetite and have been feeling rather nauseated. Just a tummy bug really."

"He's lying. He's had that as well as serious abdominal pains. He had just passed out before wee took him here." Wyatt finished for him which caused him to get a nasty look from his younger brother.

"Ok _Chris_ and while we're on names please call me Wendy. If you could lie down on the bed for me and roll up your shirt please." She began to examine his chest and abdomen. "Does the pain go all the way to you back?"

"Yeah." He simple replied, "Look _Wendy_ you're great and all but I swear it was the prawn curry. Please just tell my family I'm fine."

She smiled sympathetically at the boy, "No can do Chris. We'll need to keep you in for observation and run some tests. I can't confirm anything at the moment but I'll give you something temporally for the pain." Talking out a needle form the near by cabinet filled it with medicine and injected it into Chris' arm. "This is going to make him really drowsy so say what you have to say to him now as he won't be very responsive."

"Great now I have no choice. I'm stuck in a hospital. Hey Wyatt could u bring my ipod down here. I need to be entertained."

"Sure." And with that Chris nodded off.

"Oh I better go home and get him some over night stuff um…" Piper wanted to get stuff for him but didn't want to leave the boys side.

"Don't worry mum, I'll go." Smiling Wyatt orbed out, but not home like everyone thought. He orbed round to where Dr Pearson was, or Wendy as she liked to be called and eased dropped.

"Joseph I need you to check this kid out. I've got an idea but I'm hoping that I'm wrong. This is the one and only time I hope that I'm wrong."

"Sure Wendy I'll talk a look, what's your diagnosis though?"

At that the women took a breath….

TBC…..

1234

Ok I would love reviews to know if I should really bother continuing or if this sucks donkey balls. Criticism is appreciated but flamers are just downright rude. Remember what goes around comes around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Charmed then I wouldn't be here writing a fanfic about it. I'd actually be writing an episode and smacking myself upside my head for getting rid of Chris. So it's safe to say I do not own the fantastic show!

 AHHHHHH! This is so cool! Thanks for the reviews so far! It's totally amazing! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, mock exams etc so thank you:

Lily Took

swimmer07

Simone1

CharmingPiper

charmedchickeva

teal-lover

CaliforniaChick

phoebe turner

conni

bunk64

You all rock!

And is safe to say you all think Chris is totally yummy...so I really hope u don't kill me after this fic is over! Enough of what I'm saying, on with the fic so here goes…

1234

From Wyatt's position behind the cabinet he leaned as close as he could to hear the conversation concerning his brother's current condition. He knew that this was abusing his powers but he simply didn't care, he needed to know.

Wendy tinkered with one of her red curls before answering the question, "Well you see he's got nausea, weight loss, sharp pains in the abdomen which goes to his back and loss of energy. I examined his stomach and I think that a CT scan needs to be carried out."

All through the list of symptoms Joseph had had his hand to his chin and was nodding, "Yeah so I get what you're saying. Why are you hoping that you're wrong?"

At that she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, "He's 16, too young. I mean if the CT scan turns out to be right then…." She trailed off. Joseph went over to her and touched her shoulder,

"I know, but in this job you see tough things. I'll do the scan and then we'll see from there."

Wyatt groaned inwardly, they had told him nothing. _Beep beep_. At that Joseph's pager went off and both he and Wendy exited the room leaving Chris' notes in the cabinet next to Wyatt. Once he was sure that they had left, he opened the draw and pulled out his brothers notes. Ripping the file open he found the relevant page and gasped. Dropping the file he stepped back a few paces and orbed home. Sitting down on the sofa he dropped his head in his hands and uttered one word, "Why?" before dissolving into silent sobs.

1234

Wendy walked back towards the Halliwell's to find them all around the boy, who was sleeping peacefully, for what Wendy guessed, the first time in weeks. Giving a little cough to let the occupants of the cubicle know she was there she began, "I just thought I'd give you an update. Firstly I'm gonna hand you over to Dr. Bates, who is more qualified and well carry out the CT scan to see if my current prognosis is correct"

Piper lifted her eyebrow, "Your prognosis? Would you care to share it?"

Wendy swallowed, '_Shit!_' she thought, "Mrs Halliwell I wouldn't want to alarm you at this current stage. Let's just wait till Dr Bates has carried out his examination of Chris here and then well…"

"WELL NOTHING!" Piper shouted, which caused the boy in the bed to move a little, "I want to know what the fuck is wrong with my son and I want to know NOW!"

"Piper please calm down Dr Pearson is just doing her job, don't get mad at her please." Phoebe started but all she received was a death glare from Piper. "Em, Paige lets go check on Wyatt. Anyway I think Piper and Leo need to hear this first."

Paige nodded, led Phoebe out of the room and then orbed them back to the manor, where they found their eldest nephew staring at the wall with red rimmed eyes. "Wyatt, Wyatt honey what's the matter. What ever it is I'm sure we can work it out, everything well be fine."

This caused Wyatt to laugh hysterically, "Yeah, Aunt Phoebe, everything well be fan-fucking-tastic! Just like always right!"

Phoebe sat down next to him and turned his face towards her, "Wyatt, you're scaring me, what's happened? What's wrong?"

At that the laughing stopped and a single tear rolled down the boys face, "Chris" his voice was barely a whisper, "I…I read his notes. He's sick guys, real sick and there's nothing we can do…nothing"

Both Phoebe and Paige crowded round him and gave him a hug. "You can tell us Wy, you shouldn't have to carry this alone." Paige coaxed

Standing up suddenly he paced the floor for a few seconds. "Cancer, pancreatic cancer…and its terminal"

1234

So would love reviews! It's like written candy and I can't get enough of them, so please feed my addiction and review! See I'm getting cheesy and weird so just review…u know u want to…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Charmed is not mine, neither sobs is the talented and very sexy actor Drew Fuller (moment of silence please) LOL! Ok weird I know, but seriously, neither is mine!

WOW! 24 reviews! This is totally amazing for me! Oscar award voice you love me, you really love me….ducks ok ok, enough of that I'll stop!

**Thanks:**

Chris

phoebe turner

phoebe-x15:

Joan:

Stony Angel

Fire Gazer

bunk64

Lonnie.

isnt-someone-missing-me

Ok so enough arse licking in hope that you'll all review at the end you well won't you! Grins evilly. Looks over to Stony Angel – I swear I'm not evil! lol. So the story continues…

1234

"I'm sorry could you repeat that"

"Aunt Paige please don't make me repeat it! It's that dirty and debilitating six letter word. Why Chris of all people, I mean he doesn't smoke, doesn't do drugs and is a far better student! Why would the powers that be give this to him! His only 16 for fuck sake!"

Paige went over to comfort the boy, "Look, Doctors get things wrong all the time. I mean have they done any other tests?"

"No" He replied in barely a whisper, "They, Wendy and some guy, were going to do some sort of scan, a CT one I think."

Phoebe went into hyper happy mode, "Well, let's go back to the hospital and see how everyone's doing. Oh and Wyatt don't forget Chris' ipod, I'll get his things." At that Wyatt orbed upstairs and Phoebe went to pack the bag leaving a very distressed Paige. She remembered when she had seen 23 year old Chris die in Leo's arms and was not prepare to see him die a lot younger than before or at all! Staring at the ceiling she whispered, "So God help you if it is cancer, so God help you…"

1234

"Mr and Mrs Halliwell, I'm Dr Bates and I've been sent here to examine Chris and then take him for a CT scan to check if Dr Pearson is correct."

"Hey, shouldn't you be talking to the patient" A voice croaked from behind the two very worried parents.

"Oh Chris, fantastic you're awake. I'll take you through to the scan and then we'll have a clearer idea of what's wrong."

Leo and Piper turned rapidly around to their son who looked so small in the bed. He'd been through so much and still hadn't yet lived, _'please don't be serious, please don't be serious'_ Piper chanted in her head. "Hello peanut. You're just going to have a scan and then we'll know"

Chris looked at her weirdly, "I know mum, he pointing to the Dr just told me"

Piper laughed nervously, "Oh of course"

"So off we go Chris. Um…because we're not entirely sure of you're condition Nurse Peters is just coming with a wheelchair to escort you too the designated area."

Chris rolled his eyes, but with a warning look form Leo kept quiet and nodded. _'Great job Halliwell! Now you've worried you're whole family over probably nothing. Fine fucking mess you've gotten yourself into!'_

1234

Paige and Phoebe led Wyatt into the hospital, who seemed to be doing everything as though he were in a trance. Once they arrived to Chris cubicle Wyatt seemed to spring to life when he found that Chris wasn't there.

"Where's Chris? Did something happen?"

Leo approached the eldest and grabbed him into an embrace, caressing the boy's hair, "He's just gone for a CT scan for a closer look. We should know the results tonight. He'll be fine, you'll see. Chris is a fighter." To which Wyatt replied with silent sobs. The aunts just looked lost and found the nearest place to sit.

1234

Sorry that I couldn't make this longer, I've got a TON of h/w to do and I'm falling behind. I promise to make the next chappie a lot longer and 10x more informative! Don't kill me! Remember the section is tragedy…..be a responsible reader and review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** not mine and never well be. sobs see! You've made me cry! shakes fist I hope you're proud of yourself! stares blankly………..yeah, so that was weird.

mouth drops to the floor WOW! So many reviews and how have I repaid you? By not updating for ages! I've done fuck all to keep up with it! Sorry to u all! And THANK-YOU! So very very much! Well enough of this, on with the fic!

1234

It had been 3 days since the CT scan when it had been confirmed that Chris did indeed have pancreatic cancer. The doctor hadn't even wanted to face the family, avoiding them like the plague. The boy was so young and this only affected a small percentage of the population all of which were in their middle ages when it struck. It was just so unfair that he had to face this when he hadn't even lived. His life was hanging in the tender balance, clinging onto the remnants of the complicated and cruel tapestry that is life. Times like this Dr Bates wondered why he had even gotten into paediatrics.

Slowly walking to the door Joseph Bates took a deep breath. From inside the room, he could hear laughter. He knew that the family knew, Wendy had taken care of that, but he would have to deliver all the treatments possible and the worst, but most likely inevitable outcome. Knocking on the door to let the family know he entered. Brushing his sandy coloured bangs out of his eyes, he took another deep breath and began.

"So, how ya feeling Chris?" His voice was unusually cheery.

"Feel like death warmed up." When he received no laugh he tried again, "So so. The pain is still there and I've still got dizzy spells but well considering."

"Um well, I'm here to talk to you about possible treatments and pain release." He paused for a moment. "The CT scan revealed that the tumour is…is very advanced." He paused again, because Piper had gasped and Leo had gone white. Wyatt and the other two charmed ones just stood still. "The best option we have is chemotherapy and morpheme to treat the pain."

Through all this Chris just stared into empty space. He'd stopped listening at advanced. Turning to Piper, he smiled, "Its ok Mum. You always wanted me to cut my hair, and I heard that the skin head look is very now. Maybe I'll be able to scare a few people and look tough like Wy."

At that Piper smiled weakly and grabbed her son into a tight embrace, but quickly pulled away, for she was afraid that he's break. "Dr Bates, um…sob how does chemotherapy work?" she said in a whisper, almost afraid to ask.

Joseph pulled up a chair. He knew this was going to take a while and be mentally draining. "Well the type Chris here would be treated with is called Gemcitabine. Gemcitabine is a clear liquid. It well be administered through a drip via a thin tube that goes into one of your veins. The infusion usually takes about half an hour."

"Side affects. What about those?" Wyatt spoke up, scared to know, but afraid not to.

Joseph turned swiftly around. He'd forgotten the elder boy was there, but when he saw those troubled cerulean eyes he looked down before answering, "Yes there are those, it is almost certain with any form of chemotherapy. Chris well feel fatigued, there could be a drop in bone marrow, um…"

"What does that mean, a drop in bone marrow?" Paige asked.

"Well there could be a fall in the white blood cell count. This unfortunately increases the risk of severe infection. He may have headaches, aching muscles, coughing, a sore throat, and pain when passing urine or feel cold and shivery. There also could be a fall in red cell count which may make you feel tired and look pale or be short of breath. A blood transfusion would be needed if this occurred. And finally a fall in platelet numbers in the blood would cause bleeding or bruising. Chris would be prone to nose bleeding and could have some bruising on his arms and legs."

Paige paled immediately and wished that she had never of asked. Through it all Chris had withdrawn into himself, trying not to look scared and to be strong for his family. Leo immediately noticed this and put a hand on the boys shoulder. "Please continue" Chris whispered.

Joseph admired the boy's courage but continued at his wish, "There is always the possibility of you being sick, but if this occurs you could have anti-sickness pills or injections. There is also flu like symptoms, a rash could occur – but the chances of that are _very_ slim and of course…"

"Hair loss" Chris finished for him.

"Yes, but it wouldn't occur until 3-4 weeks after." He looked around the room at the pale and sad faces. He hated this part of the job, it always felt like for a few moments he was part of the family or the angel of death himself. "I'll leave you for now, and send Nurse Dewbe in to prepare Chris."

"Um…Dr Bates slowly Joseph turned to the boy in the bed thank-you for being straight with us. I appreciate it."

Nodding, he quickly fled the somber room.

1234

"DAMN! I've just grown this as well!" Chris tried once again to liven the occupants of the room up. "Tough crowd. You'd think that you'd all gotten the cancer and not me!"

At that Wyatt orbed out.

"What's up with him?" But Chris knew and the guilt was consuming him. All that answered him were sad faces and his mother's silent sobbing.

1234

Wyatt orbed to his, Leo's and Chris's favorite spot, Golden Gate Bridge.  
Looking down at the scene below, he screamed until he could no more and then punched the side of it till his knuckles were bloody. Sinking to his knees he sobbed until no tears fell.

Feeling orbs form behind him he turned and fell into the embrace of his father, who uttered two words, "I know." And with that he took Wyatt back to see Chris.

1234

ducks from flying debris, cups, books, look please don't kill me! I love Chris, I really do, but this is how the story is going. Hey u never know there could be a last minute miracle….but u won't know till u review! Mean I know but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Forgive any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I am writing this at 2AM – see that's dedication. But if there are unforgivable errors I'll correct them asap!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **not mine!

Thank-you so much for the reviews! They make me smile and keep me going! I'd have given up on this ages ago if it wasn't for you accepts flowers oh you're too kind! – Once again that was weird! Lol.

1234

When Wyatt and Leo returned Chris had fallen asleep from the stress of it all. Paige and Phoebe had left, presumably to give Chris and Piper some space and for that Wyatt was glad. He wanted it just to be him and his immediate family. Walking very slowly to the bed he took a seat.

"WY! Son what…what did you do to your hands?" Leo shouted in a whisper.

Looking at his hands he shrugged and said nothing. Piper took her eldest into a tight embrace. "I can't have you in pain Wyatt. One son if enough, so please let your father heal you…please."

Looking up into his mother's dark eyes he held out his hands and felt the familiar glow of his father healing powers. Forgetting about the first attempt to heal his brother he put his hands over the sleeping boy and tried to heal him. Getting more and more agitated as the third attempt came round Wyatt slumped back into his chair and dissolved for the second time into silent tears, his golden bangs covering his eyes. As only a mother could she comforted him without saying a word, a sympathetic bond flowing between them, both sharing in the pain.

"It's won't work Wy. Natural causes did this not magic. Remember when I told you about the time when I nearly died from that tropical flu, Leo couldn't heal me then, and….and…we have to let the doctors do their magic for Chris."

: knock knock :

Walking into the room Nurse Dewbe could see the familiar sights of a family at their wits end. "Ah, so I see the patient has fallen asleep. Best thing in my eyes, nothing can beat a good night's sleep. I suggest that as soon as you can for you all to do the same."

Leo looked up at the woman. She was in her early fifties and a few wrinkles collected at her eyes and mouth. A strand of grey ran through her ebony hair making her look very distinguished and her aqua coloured eyes looked full of knowledge. "Yes, I definitely agree. Do you mind telling me what is going to happen now?"

"Oh course not darling. I'm going to prepare Chris for his first dose and during which I'm going to have to ask you to leave because the room had to be perfectly clean and when you enter you'll have to wash your hands from now on. Then it'll be really up to Chris as time goes on."

Looking back at her youngest in the bed Piper nodded weakly and reluctantly left the room with her husband. Wyatt however stood firm and stared at the woman. She seemed nice enough, but he didn't know her from Adam. "Look after him" and with that he left.

1234

Chris awoke to find that he now had a drip in his arm and was so very very tired. A nurse smiled at him and informed him that he had just gone through his first procedure. Looking down to the small puncture wound in his arm he realised that this was indeed the case. "So how long till the side effects kick in?"

Agnes Dewbe looked into those intense green eyes and felt sorrow. No one should have to go through the pain that he well soon feel and especially when they've barely lived. She was about to fob him off, but his hand struck out and grabbed her arm, "Please" he uttered and then she felt compelled to answer.

"Depends on the person entirely. I've noticed that you're seriously tired so it should hit you sooner." Seeing the nod she knew that he appreciated the honesty.

As Agnes opened the door she saw the family collected outside. "I warn you that each time the Gemcitabine is administered he'll get a littler weaker, so try not to be shocked. Also as time goes on it'll be advisable if only two – three people go in at a time. Too many can overwhelm the patient. As it is though young Christopher is feeling tired but he's eager to see you all so please go on in, just make sure that you're thoroughly clean before you go on it." and with that she left.

1234

And so that is how it went for a few days. Agnes would administer the Gemcitabine and Chris would get weaker and weaker, while the family became even more distressed, but tried to put on a brave face for the boy. Wyatt who had paid attention to the side effects mentioned, quickly noticed them taking its toll on his brother's body.

Chris was often very cold even though it was the summer holidays, he moved very little due to aches and pains and had to have a blood transfusion due to feeling short of breath and looking terribly pale. Chris would always put a brave face on it all, make jokes at everyone's expense and still be the sarcastic little smart arse that he always was.

When it had come to week two, Chris had finally been sick and was now having anti-sickness injections, which he hated. He also hated the fact that he was weak in front of his family and was given them unneeded stress. He felt that he had let everyone down, when Wyatt had found out his answer had been to hug his brother and to tell him not to be stupid, which had some how, worked. "Hahahaha! Look at my arm! I look like one of those hard core druggies! Damn!"

"Yeah, totally. I know some guys who'd pay to suck the stuff out of your arm!" Wyatt joked back.

"Thanks Wy."

"For what?"

"For acting normal and not treating me like glass like everyone else does. Wy, could you please promise to look after the family, especially mum..."

"No Chris, listen you'll be there to keep me in check and..."

"WYATT! Listen to me, I feel weaker, and IF anything were to happen to me, I would like it if you knew my wishes. Please look after mum and make sure to continue in your studies and become super rich. Oh, and kill the next big bad!"

"You'll be right there beside me."

"I'll always be beside you Wy. Just promise me one more thing."

"Anything"

"Get me home. I want to be back at the manor."

Nodding Wyatt saw Chris fall asleep and knew that he would last very long. As Dr Bates had said, it was VERY advanced. He hated the fact that Chris thought himself as weaker than everyone else, when really it was he that kept the whole family together. It was Chris that was clever, witty, knew the book from cover to cover and planned each strategy. "I'll get you home brother." he whispered and the kissed his forehead.

1234

If ya want an update you know what ya have to do…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: No I do not own this. If I did I would be writing episodes, dating Drew Fuller and snogging and flaunting it in front of you all. As it happens I have to be content with following him ((cough)) I mean watching his shows ((cough)).

It just keeps amazing me that I'm getting reviews. For my other fics it was like 2-3 and this is like WOW! Maybe I should write only Charmed fics from now on. 

Just a quick note (yes another one!) IcantthinkofaFnick, I got all my info from a search engine (thank god!) and I do not think blackmail is a good way to get me to write more….you dare kill one of your Chris' and I'll just get crazy Wyatt on you! cue evil laugh 

THANKX FOR READING THIS GUYS! So have I arse kissed enough to ensure fantastic reviews? Oh and if you feel like flaming then so be it. I have a few marshmallows that I would like to roast.

1234

Chris partly opened his eyes, and whished to God that he hadn't. His head was felt like there were a load of tiny woodpeckers drilling holes in it and what little light that was coming into the room was like staring into the face of the sun itself. Forcing himself to adjust he saw that there was a cleaner in the corridor. The man was black, his hair was thinning and speckled grey. When he turned round Chris had the strangest sense of déjà vu.

The cleaner noticed that he had been seen. "Sorry to disturb you. I'll close the door now."

"No, wait…um…this is going to sound super weird, but I feel as though…I feel as though I know you." It even sounded stupid to Chris so he hoped that the cleaner wouldn't be too harsh.

At that the cleaner gave a little smile, "Maybe in another life." then he continued sweeping and closed the door.

1234

Agnes was attending to other patients needs and cursing herself that she chose this job in paediatrics in the first place. A little boy, six years old, would now have to be content with his wheelchair because some of stupid drunk driver. Day in day out she would see them slip through her fingers or gradually get better. Still, she wouldn't change the job for the world.

She enjoyed helping everyone and seeing those with little or no hope fight against all odds. Granted that some lost the struggle between life and death, but that was just the way that it went. Turning she saw the troubled faces of a father and son. _The Halliwell boy's family_ she thought. _Time to work my magic_.

"Hey there. I was told by Westly?"

"Wyatt" He answered quickly and sounded rather annoyed.

"Sorry. Well _Wyatt_ here informed that Christopher would like to continue his treatment at home."

Leo quickly looked at his eldest and raised an eyebrow. Wanting the same he didn't question it and instead just gave a nod.

"Well, I don't see why that wouldn't be a problem. I'll have to check it over with Dr. Bates, and of course check the room he'll be staying in and assign a nurse, no, if it's all possible I'll be sure to check up on young Christopher weekly."

Wyatt let out a breath he didn't know that he'd been holding and Leo smiled weekly. Shaking the woman's hand he got a strong feeling of good and knew at once the destiny that would follow. Agnes Dewbe was to be a whitelighter when she eventually met the end of her life on earth. For this Leo was extremely happy, he knew his son was in good hands. "Thank-you, you don't know how much this'll mean to Chris."

1234

When Chris had heard the news his whole demeanour had seem to brighten, which in turn had also brought the family's moral up. Once he was back in his room he was more relaxed even with the sight of all the medical supplies and stuff around him. Seeing Agnes always made him smile, because she didn't remind him of his illness like Phoebe and his mum did. The only other people who could do that was Wyatt and Paige, even Leo had his few moments but it was always a little awkward.

"Come in WY"

Wyatt opened the door and was a little stunned. "How'd you know it was me?"

Chris chuckled, "I'm the almighty Chris and I know all! Plus you knocked and NO one in this family does that but you coz you know who important privacy is."

"You all powerful! HA! I'm the greatest and if you say any different I'll turn you into a toad…..don't think I won't"

"Just you try! I'll saw a spell faster than you could wave you're hand of think of a rhyme!"

With that the two brothers both started laughing. "Yeah well at least I've gotten laid!" Wyatt threw that in the air, to which Chris just snorted and clapped sarcastically.

"Bravo dear child! I'll have you know that so have I!"

"YOU LIE!"

"Well not laid as such, but _other_ things if ya get my drift!"

"You dirty dawg! When, who?"

"Alyssa Spinnet-Smith last summer, and it was WAY before you got any action!"

Wyatt just sat there open mouthed, "How come you never told me."

"You can't keep a secret. You're as bad as Aunt Phoebe. Mum would have found out and you know how she reacts to us having girls that are friends let alone…that!"

Wyatt raised his eyebrow then laughed, "Yeah, I suppose so. Well hats off to you little one." then he ruffled his hair to which Chris just scoffed and then went into a violent coughing fit.

"Chris…you want the bucket?" seeing him nod, he orbed the bucked to him. Chris wretched violently then breathed deeply and orbed the glass of water to him.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"What for?"

"I'm making everyone unhappy and…and I just can't do it anymore. I want everyone to stop worrying but Wy I'm in so much pain. I just want to sleep; I'm so tired, so very tired of everything."

"Hey, don't cry Chris. Don't feel bad again; ya know you really have to stop this messiah complex. It's our turn to look after you. Sleep little brother, It'll do you the world of good."

"I would…but I'm afraid I won't wake up again" and with that Wyatt grabbed the boy into a deep embrace and held him tight till he eventually drifted off to sleep.

1234

Hides from angry Chris fans again begins to write will Dear whoever is reading this; angry fans are coming my way and it is my deepest wish that all my possessions….LOL! Hope ya liked it, even though it is sad. OH! Points for ppl who guess who the cleaner was. Prob sooooooo obvious but who knows I may just be too clever for ya! LOL! Well I would love no ADORE some reviews!


	7. Chapter7

**Disclaimer:** Not mine….yet! LOL! And it never well be. Please give me a moment to consol my broken soul. LOL.

HELLO MY FINE AND BOOTYLISHIOUS PEEPS! Once again I am astounded to find that people have reviewed! Points go to teal-lover to guessing that it was indeed Clarence, and some to IcantthinkofaFnick coz u made me smile with your review!

**charmed4eva1990**: Thankies. Was this soon enough?

**IcantthinkofaFnick**: One word…BREATH and relax. I've updated so you can see that Chris has not died. He'll not go so easily! I have more plans for this young one and you were scarily close. If you've worked out what I mean please say nothing! It's not much of a twist but it's my twist. You may take away your wild accusations!

**Midnight murderer** : Great name. I love Chris too but it's just that this plot jumped into my head and I just had to write it. Thankx for the review.

**Fire Gazer** : LOVED your review. It was so succinct.

**teal-lover**: As said earlier points go to you! You're kinda sadistic aren't ya….I know your type! LOL! It's weird, I don't know if this applies to you, but when I read a character that I like is in pain, I kinda want them to suffer a bit. Yeah twisted but I can't help it. Glad that I can make you smile and cry pokes cry! hugs only joking.

**gimmeabreak** : Hope that this was quick enough for ya.

**cherrygirl1987** : Poor Chris I know. Glad ya like the plot :)

**phoebe turner** : It seems that your review came up twice. No matter, I'm not complaining! Glad you liked it and sorry that it was short. I just can't seem to get a chappie long enough.

**Nikki14u** : you're review really touched me! (No really it did not trying to sound corny) and I'm glad you liked it. I've had two of my relative die of cancer and I know how hard it can be. Once again thank-you for reviewing!

**MissAaliyah333** : Thankx a bunch! ;)

On with the fic…

1234

Wyatt orbed downstairs to where the rest of the family had collected. Those cerulean eyes were sunken in and his whole demeanour was down. Coughing to let the rest know that he was there he was greeted with similar faces, each a mirror of his own and all dealing with it in their own way. Piper had begun cleaning furiously, Phoebe kept putting her foot in it and Paige kept making sarcastic remarks and jokes whenever possible.

"I…I don't think it's gonna be long." His voice was so quiet he could hardly hear it himself. "I think we need to start to…to make the arrangements" He choked out the last bit before sitting down, where Piper ran to him. Once again the silent bond between mother and son flowed strong. "I'm gonna go back to him because I don't think he should be alone." and with that he orbed back to his sleeping brother when he soon followed suit.

1234

Chris awoke with a jolt and breathed deeply. He knew sooner rather than later that that privilege would be taken away from him. Pushing himself into a sitting position he saw Wyatt asleep, snoring at the bottom of him bed. Crawling out of it he gathered a blanket from a cupboard and covered his older sibling. "I'm gonna miss you Wy."

Walking toward his door he got the strongest feeling, no, that word wasn't even strong enough. He _needed_ to go to Golden Gate Bridge. Gathering together all the strength that he could together he orbed straight there. Once the lights had collected together to form the being that is Christopher Halliwell, he gripped the side and slid down to he was sitting. From up here his illness seemed so insignificant. Looking up to the sky he could see the sun setting like a purple, red and yellow bruise in the sky and the late summer breeze enveloping him.

Looking to the east he saw someone walking towards him. Rubbing his eyes he then blinked and realised that his first glance had been correct. Why was the cleaner from the hospital coming here…unless he wasn't _just_ a cleaner and in his first encounter he had been correct in thinking that they had met before? Reaching into the depths of his mind, to parts he hadn't even looked in he knew that indeed that his first guess had been right. "Clarence? Why do I know you're name?"

The man smiled, "You always were a step ahead Chris. You were right before. We've met but last time you were older and not born at the same time" Chris looked at him as though he needed to be carted off to the funny farm. "Look if you give me a few minutes, I'll explain everything."

Clarence told the younger version everything and when he had he was not shocked to find that he had taken it all quite well. "AH! So that's why everyone was so protective over me. Especially dad and Aunt Paige. Well at least I'm equal to Wyatt!" He began to laugh weakly. "So…If you're here am I dead?"

"OH! Mercy no! But you're time is coming to an end. You see the reason why I told you about the other version of Chris, well you, is that because of all the good that you have done you have been granted a choice. One that you and only you can make with out the influence of your family around you. That is why you had the strong urge to come here."

At that Chris got angry, "You lured me here! Singled me out when I can barely stand! This just gets better and better. Let me guess I can either die quickly or even slower." he finished by rolling his eyes.

Clarence put his hands up, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Look do you want to hear them or not? I do have a tight schedule you know." with that he raised and eyebrow and Chris nodded.

"Well you could either…"

1234

Wyatt awoke and for the few minutes between sleep and reality he felt at peace. Those few moments when the troubles of the forthcoming day are nothing by a tiny speck. Stretching he looked to the spot where Chris should have been sleeping but found….nothing. "Chris…..CHRIS" he shouted which in turn cause the whole family to some running to the room. "Chris… he…not here...I asleep...woke" Wyatt was speaking incoherently but the family got the gist of it form his stricken state and the empty bed. Piper who was also stressed somehow managed to take control of the situation.

"Ok everybody lets try and stay calm. Leo, you and Paige orb to Chris favourite hang outs, Phoebe you scry for him and you, Wyatt come with me because you are in no fit state to do anything. We're gonna find him and when we do he's gonna get a little talking to for scaring his family." Everyone heard the old Piper in her voice but knew that underneath it all she was terrified.

1234

Ok this was soooooooo short I know but I really wanted to get it updated! Oh and it's just gone midnight so I hope you can see the dedication! Thank-you so much for your support again! 63 reviews! mouth drops to the floor This is totally cool.

My first evil cliffie….well I think it's my first? Maybe I'll become and evil cliffie whore and keep you all in suspense forever! cue evil laugh LOL. So who can guess what the options are for Chris? Now all be good and review….I'll give you all some cookies? How about it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaime**r: Not mine never will be.

teal-lover: Lol, loved your comment about fingers falling off! Well mine are close to doing that but it they do I have some duck tape near by – I know what you're think, Clever Girl! Well I do try. LMAO! Ok I know that was super weird. Thanks for you're review!

Fire Gazer: Thank-you for the review. Yes…cliffies are all evil! Demonic even, but where would fics be without them?

Midnight murderer: Thankies!

gimmeabreak: Sorry this wasn't as quick as the last update. Hope this was worth the wait.

phoebe turner: Hope this was worth the wait. Thanks for your review.

IcantthinkofaFnick: So glad that you're breathing again! Great minds do think alike! And don't worry; I know that you would never copy me. You're stories are far better than mine anyway – just look how many charmed ones you've written! Thankies!

iloveleo: Sorry, and thankies.

Good Witch: Delighted that you liked it! Thankies!

charmed4eva1990: Sorry that it's taken long, exams coming up mutters evil words at the exam boards. Hope you like this chappie. Thankies.

Nikki14u: You're making me blush! Thanks for you comments! Really appreciated.

bunk64: Hides you're quite scary aren't you. LOL! Hope you're happy with the outcome, if not don't hurt me too harshly….I'm a fellow Drew fan and I come in peace. LOL!

phoebe-x15: So glad your half serious….or should I be secretly worried? Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thankies for the review.

I'm so happy with all the reviews I'm literally floating on air…well maybe not literally but you get the picture. Sorry for not updating as quickly as I should have…school can be such a bitch! Well on with the fic….remember please don't get too violent looks particularly at bunk64 lmao!

1234

Chris stared at his so called 'guide'. At his age he shouldn't have to make such an important decision, but as he had learnt, he'd been around a lot longer, yet he didn't like too think about it too much as it was such a mind fuck. Clarence continued, "Well you could either join you're family meaning your Great Grams, Grams and so on or you could become a full whitelighter."

"So either way I die. Bloody brilliant. Karma just likes to bite you in the arse doesn't it?"

Clarence laughed at the young lad, "You always did focus on the negative didn't you."

"Hey, don't talk about me the past tense. I am still here you know…technically"

"Look, I know this is hard, but it was natural causes, and your destiny is to die young. As I said before, don't shoot the messenger. If you were to choose the latter option you wouldn't be able to see you're family till you were twenty-two years of age."

Chris looked up at that point, "Wait I'd still age?"

"Yes, since when you died the first time that was your age and the elders thought it would be fair to let you do so."

Chris pondered this for a moment, "Would I be able to see the others sooner if I just…died?"

Clarence shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not. It would still be the same principle, except you wouldn't age physically."

Chris rocked back and forth for a while. Either way he wouldn't see his family for six years and it was such a painful prospect. If he just died, as least he'd had family around him, but if he became a whitelighter he may have a chance at starting a family just like his dad did. Wait…his dad?

"Would I be able to see my dad, Leo, if I became a whitelighter? After all he is an elder?"

"I shouldn't say but there are ways that could be arranged that would allow you to do so. Oh and one more thing, both you and future/past you would fuse if you chose the whitelighter option."

"Could I have a few moments?"

Clarence sighed and then nodded, "You don't have much time. I'm so sorry to be telling you this at such a young age, but it's just the way the cards have been dealt. If it were up to me you'd be back to living you're life, but I'm only a guide." Chris smiled weakly at the man, who generally did seem crestfallen. "Once you pass to the shadow plain (can't remember the name exactly, but you know the one I mean. Btw, I'm writing this at 1am – that's dedication!) we'll talk about you're decision there. Or in you decide before then just call my name. Until then I bid you adieu."

Chris watched the man dissolve into thin and stared out at the falling sun. It was setting and looked as though it had slit it wrists and was bleeding over San Francisco -orange, red and purple melded into one and haemorrhaged over the city. Somehow the young man found it quite fitting, due to his current predicament. Rolling the two ideas in his head he thought about the endless outcomes for both.

_Which would cause the least pain? I'd love to see Grams again….But other me deserves a chance to live on in some way._

More and more he thought and the more he did the more drained he felt. Rubbing his arms he looked out into the city he'd called his home. He'd just noticed how cold it was and how so much he was in pain. It was like tiny knives digging and cutting into him every where. He wanted to sleep, to be dead to the world. "Hehehe, well won't have to wait too long" At that a solitary tear rolled down his cheek. "Clarence" he called out into the distance. "I've made my decision."

1234

Phoebe began to jump up and down hysterically, "I've found him! Why didn't it show up before?"

Piper, Leo and Wyatt all charged up to the woman, each mirroring deeply distressed, marred and tear stained faces. "Golden Gate Bridge." Before she could even say the word Gate both Leo and Wyatt had orbed away.

"Hurry" Piper whispered at no one in particular. Paige went over to her eldest sibling and embraced her.

"I know Piper, I know"

1234

Leo orbed into Chris' room and laid the boy onto the bed. "Look I know you're probably mad at me, but….I had to see the city one last time." Piper gulped back the tears that threatened to spill. She'd hadn't been there when he'd passed away before but she was damned sure she was gonna be there for him now.

Piper kissed him tenderly on his temples. "All forgotten peanut. All forgotten, now you should have some rest – "

"NO!" Chris tried to shout but his voice wouldn't seem to obey. The family wanted him to stop talking so that he could rest as they could see how much effort he was putting into each word…but they also knew that if he stopped talking it may be the last time and lord knows none of them wanted that. "Mum, Dad, I love you with all my heart. You two have been the best parents anyone could ever have or hope to ask for. Mum, you always know how to make the pain go away, whether it be with some straight talking or with a batch of cookies. Dad, I know you can't always be here but I understand. Maybe you could look out for me from now one."

Both parents hugged him. When Piper was about to pull away he grabbed onto her and whispered in her ear so no one could hear, "Look after Wyatt, and don't pressure Dad when I'm gone. It'll become clear later, just say nothing now." Piper nodded but her son's cryptic message didn't leave her mind.

"Aunt Paige. You've never failed to make me smile and I know I'm the neurotic sarcastic one, but the latter I definitely learned from you. For that I'm truly grateful, because it gave me the edge on everyone, especially Wyatt."

"Awwww here come the mushy part. Go and meet yourself some nice girl up there." She winked but then saw Piper's expression "No I mean be responsible." this resulted in brief moment of laughter from everyone.

"Aunt Phoebe, your advice has helped me through many troubles and I hope well help many others. Especially Wyatt – you know how much trouble he gets into!"

Phoebe hugged Chris and then legged it out of the room. The scene was just too much for her. "Could I speak to Wyatt alone please?" Reluctantly the rest of the family left the room .Wyatt edged closer to the bed and grabbed his younger sibling's hand.

"Wyatt, I want you to promise me you'll not freak out as soon as I'm gone. I need you to understand that this is non magic related, it was natural. You need to keep fighting for the forces of good. Our side has a paragon of good who is twice blessed, don't throw it all away"

"I promise Chris."

"Look after mum, the aunts and be strong for dad. One more thing…remember that I love you and well always be near you. Wow how cheesy did that sound" Chris started to laugh but it resulted in a coughing fit which shook his tiny frame.

"Whoa slow down there Chris. Oh and for the record…I love you too."

Chris smiled and closed his eyes for the final time, fully embracing the finite coma that is death.

1234

Grabs a bullet proof vest, helmet, shield and baton. Now lets not be too hasty. I'll write another chappie and you'll promise not to shoot or do any other form of GBH? How does that sound? LOL! Ok so they weren't he most original or fascinating options – bet you guessed them already – but I hoped they weren't too disappointing. What choice did he pick? Only way to find out is if you update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**IcantthinkofaFnick**: I'm just super happy you didn't threaten me in any shape or form in that review. Lol. And that u reviewed. Means a lot. Lets both agree that we love each other's styles and both think of ourselves as not worthy. (Well I do anyway) You'll just have to read on to find out what's gonna happen. Oh and I hope ya don't mind, I used the cookie thinggie u use – you know that Piper makes cookies. Hope ya don't mind. Can I appease you with one of the cookies?

**charmedtomeetyou**: I wouldn't want you to pull the guns out on me either! LOL. As you can see I haven't ended it there. Hope you enjoy the outcome. Thank-you for reviewing. Which it seems you did twice…WOW! Or has got it wrong. Either way thankx a bunch!

**Fire Gazer**: Thank-you for reviewing :)

**bunk64**: Seriously cheesy – I agree, but it was that or, "Chris has died". Which would have been the whole chapter. I think that the latter was just a tad too harsh. Glad u liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Nikki14u**: Your review had me in fits of laughter! Oh apart from the sugar induced coma thinggie….I suggest you don't do that. Call me crazy but I don't think that that would be a good thing to do. Lmao. Thank you for reviewing. Oh and just to be sure, I'm going to take those cookies from you. Wyatt needs them more that you do. Lol.

**phoebe turner**: Glad you like it Thanks-you for reviewing.

**Good Witch**: Well technically he didn't die that quickly, due to the fact that if it were real it would have taken ages for it to take hold of his system, and pancreatic cancer is very deadly. Plus I need a way to end this – but not just yet. Thank-you for reviewing, hope you're not too sad.

**SJSASA-16**: Thank-you for your review. I've been captured by the homework demon and the revision demon keeps jumping in too. Hope this wasn't too long for you to wait – but if it was I hope you can understand that it really wasn't my fault.

**dark angel5221** – Glad you liked the fic.

**charmed4eva1990** – Thankies! Soz haven't updated sooner – exams and stuff, but here's the next chappie! Hope ya like it.

Thank-you all for reviewing again. Glad to see there wasn't too many threats. Lol. Hope this chapter is too your liking. I've made up some elder names and stuff, coz I can't actually remember any elders so don't tell me I've made mistakes, coz this fic is au anyway.

1234

Chris felt his breathing becoming laboured and the slowly decreasing till he felt no more pain. Slowly he drifted out of his body and could see Wyatt holding himself very tightly. _Ok…That's a little weird._ Just before he was to continue his journey he whispered, "I'll always love you." and with that he was truly gone from this world.

1234

Wyatt sobbed till he could no more. Turning around he thought he'd heard Chris speak…but that wasn't possible…was it? Kissing his very still brother once again, he walked, instead of orbed, downstairs. When he'd reached the living room Piper collapsed onto the floor in floods of tears. Wyatt ran towards the woman, remembering his promise to Chris.

"He's gone to a better place now mum. I hate it too." Mother and son enveloped each other, both calming each other's pain, both keeping their promise to Chris.

Leo and Paige orbed straight to his room. "Déjà vu." Paige whispered.

Leo opened the door and saw the peaceful look on Chris' face which he hadn't seen in a long time. "We need everyone to come and just pay their respects. It can help the healing process to occur." Paige rested a hand on her brother-in-law's shoulder.

"Leo, you don't have to be strong for everyone. You can lean on us for once."

"NO! I can't and I won't. I've let Chris down again. Twice in his life. But why did we have less time with this version. He fought for the peaceful world that we now live in, and fate deals these cards out to him?" Looking up towards the elders he laughed, "Oh I just cannot wait to hear this one." and with that he had orbed up there. Paige had tried to stop him, but had been thrown back towards the ground.

"DAMN IT LEO! Don't do anything stupid. I think Piper and Wyatt would truly die inside if anything happened to you."

Slowly walking out of the room she made the call to the hospital and began on the funeral arrangements.

1234

"Hello Christopher. Welcome to, what your family called 'Up There'. You're death was regrettable, but necessary. You see, you've led a full and good life so you've been upgraded to the status of whitelighter. In time you may even be come an Elder."

Chris looked at the guy as though he were on crack. He'd just described his death as though it were nothing. As though he'd lived a long life and that his last moments hadn't been in pain. "Look, I just wanted a chance like my father had. He's lived a second life that was brilliant, and I wish to do the same."

Andrew stepped forward, "You're father's case was original and we can't guarantee the same well happen to you or if we'll even allow it to occur. If you go over to Marnie she'll fill you in. I would help, but I've got a meeting at two o'clock."

Chris stared at the blank spot where Andrew had just stood. He'd just died and now was a fully fledged whitelighter where apparently meetings took place? He'd just crossed into the bizarre. Looking over to the double doors he saw a woman with waist length blood red hair and the most piercing emerald eyes he'd ever seen.

"Marnie I'm guessing?"

Marnie giggled, "You guess right. So, how'd you die?"

"Always this straight forward or am I just lucky? Na it's alright, cancer got me. I know, how lucky was I? So what got you, I mean you don't look much older than I am?"

"Road accident four years ago. But somehow I've done enough good to be elevated to this plane. And no, I'm not much older than you. I'm eighteen."

Chris' demeanour seemed to droop a little, "My brother's eighteen."

Marnie put an arm around the new whiteligher. He was so young and sometimes she just hated this job. "I know, I know. You see, I had a little brother. David, he was ten and I also miss him a lot. As well as my mum. It was just us three, but you have to try and move on Chris. It'll take time, and no one expects you to forget them but there is no way you can make contact with them – not even Leo."

Chris looked at Marnie. She was really beautiful – like an English rose. Her long red hair framed her smell heart shaped face which was too beautifully shaped to be merely called good-looking. "I know, but I just need to tell him not to worry. That it wasn't his fault, that I'll be ok. My mum will already be trying to summon me and I want them to have peace of mind. Either I do it and risk being recycled….or…or you could help me." Chris perked up a little, "Please Marnie, I know we just met, but...but could you get a message to Leo. Please."

Marnie watched the newest member to the team and hated herself. She knew that she would end up caving. He had the most beautiful glass green eyes she'd ever seen, and knew that once he'd read twenty-two years of age that he would look even more alluring. "Making no promises, but I'll try. Don't go smiling at me or I'll backhand that smile off you're lips."

Chris scoffed, "And there was me thinking that whitelighters were passive and peace loving. Shame on you missy….But Marine…Thank-you."

Putting on hand on his shoulder she spoke, "Come on young one. There is much to learn before you meet your first charge. A sixteen year old shape shifter by the name of Zahur."

"That's an unusual name, where's he from."

"Egypt."

"Oh…start me off with someone I have no idea how to communicate with."

Marnie began to smirk, "And here I was thinking you knew all. I'll pass you over to Alex, he'll fill you in. I'm off to deal with an unreasonable request that some new whitelighter had the audacity to ask of me." winking she orbed away.

1234

Ok this chappie was long over due but I hope it was worth the wait. Hopefully this was happier than the last and not as cheesy (looks at bunk64). If it was complete and utter bollocks then let me know and I'll edit or delete it. 

Now stop reading this and review. Stop reading and review. Do it now you silly mortal! Lmao!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** not mine. Never well be. Damn lawyers!

This has taken forever due to exams and the fact my internet connection has been on and off. Plus I've also tried to make the chapter longer, the word being TRIED. You must take into consideration that the only time I get my ideas are at like 1am and that's usually when I start to type them as well so please forgive me if it isn't as good. Hope it was worth the wait.

**CONGRATUALTIONS TO IcantthinkofaFnicfor passing her exams!**

1234

Chris sunk down against the podium and sighed. There was a hell of a lot more to this whitelighter stuff than just healing and good wishes. He really did regret all those times he thought his dad was just having an easy ride and letting his mother do an actual job.

Zahur was not what you'd call a willing charge. He was the furthest away from willing you could get. He had a kind face, angel like which was ironic considering his devilish personality – not that he was demonic or anything, just a pain in the arse that did not need help from "The likes of him." as Chris was reminded constantly. After six months of the latter comment, and making no head way, Chris had had enough. To top that off his attempts to see his father had been quashed and there had been rumours that after he'd made that request to Marnie, Leo had orbed up there A/N ok, up here, but that isn't grammatically correct but had been forcefully warned serious consequences would occur if he didn't leave peacefully and wait till Chris was twenty-two years of age.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Marnie had entered the room and was standing right in front of him – that was of course until she giggled. He laugh was like her signature, completely unique to her and had a tingling ring in it. Brushing the bangs out of his eyes he looked up with a defeated expression on his face. "Do you find my failings funny Marnie?"

Dropping to her knees, her blood red hair brushed the floor and shrouded her like a cloak. Cupping her hands around his face, she gently caressed his cheeks before pulling them. Chris jumped to his feet and an "Ow" escaped his lips. "What the hell? You're physically abusing me?"

Still from her position on the floor, Marnie giggled once again, "No silly! You're moping about; bringing down the serenity of the place and acting so…blah."

Chris looked at her incredulously, "Blah, BLAH! That's why you chose to assault me. Thank-you ever so much, I know how to cheer you up when you're feeling blah…and would you stop giggling!"

Slowly standing up she looked at Chris eye level, "See, I knew you had it in you.You need a fighting spirit, the one you had when you fought against all odds to save you're older brother from turning evil and to preserve the future we all know and love. When I _assaulted_ you as you put it." She smiled at that and coughed, 'drama queen.'

"Oi, I heard that"

"I did it to snap you out of your stupor, and self loathing. So you and Zahur don't click. Neither did Leo and the sisters at first. My first charge was a total weirdo – no don't look at me like that, I am so not going into details about how weird this guy was – but I persevered…"

"OH, and let me guess, you won him over with your charm and intellect, thus learning anything is possible and the peaceful way of life is the best way to go?"

A small smile tugged at her lips, "Ah…well not exactly. Things were just not going right, so Alex and I swapped charges."

Chris took a double look at her. So Marnie, his mentor and friend since he'd arrived had passed a charge over. Taking the moral high ground, he began to tut, "Marnie, Marnie, Marnie. I'm shocked and appalled."

Playfully, she punched him in the side, "No, you see Alex wasn't doing any better with his charge, so we swapped and it worked out for the best….Well for me anyway. Poor Alex, he had to deal with Horace, but he did make progress."

"So what did Horace…" Stopping midway, due to Marnie's facial expression which said, 'there-is-no-way-you-are-going-to-find-out-so-zip-it'. "You think I should pass Zahur over to someone else?"

Marnie skipped over to another podium and began dancing around it, lost in her world. Chris would never understand this. Marnie was a head strong girl who knew what she wanted and how to get it, but at times she just drifted off and danced to whatever beat was playing in her mind at the time. Chris swore that she was a hidden hippy, but never voiced this for he knew she would just reply that she had no idea what he was talking about. It seemed crazy to some of the other whitelighters, but those who knew her, knew that it was just her.

Whistling, she stopped and looked at him for a few seconds while she tried to remember what he had just said, "Look, I don't like to see you down heartened and as it's your birthday soon you should be able to get away with it. I know that Marisol and her charge don't really see eye to eye so you could go and ask her." and with that Marnie was off again, leaving Chris with a slime on his lips and a new sense of hop and being.

1234

"If one more of your lot bothers me, I'll personally find a darklighter and shoot you myself!" roared the feisty eighteen year old.

"Of course you well dear." yawned Marisol. This was the umpteenth time within six months that that threat had been thrown at her. Hearing her name she bid farewell to her ever-so-charming charge and orbed up there.

When she arrived she saw the newbie and smiled, "So _you_ called me. Well, I haven't got all day."

Marisol was twenty-two and stuck in a time warp from, what Chris could guess, the era in which she died. Her hair was ash blonde and in a bob, her make up was dark around her honey eyes and pale on her lips. The latter sounding rather strange, but suited her down to the ground. The classic mini and knee length boots also showed tell tale signs of the 1960s.

"I heard that you and you're charge didn't see eye to eye and I was wondering if you'd like to trade?"

"Trade? Listen Chad…"

"It's Chris."

Marisol rolled her eyes, "Fine _Chris_ as much as my charge pissed me off, it's our duty to protect them and help them reach their potential. They're not some coat that you can just take back to the shop, their people with feelings, dreams, fears…"

"He's name is Zahur, eighteen, tallish and a shape shifter. Well you do you want to trade or not?"

If looks could kill, Chris would have died three times over, "Rule one Chrissy boy, you do not interrupt me. Did you say shape shifter? (Seeing the nod she continued) That would be interesting. Fine. Yours is also eighteen, a handful and female. Good luck and kiss kiss." With which she orbed out leaving Chris slightly confused.

Sensing the location of his new charge, Chris was saddened to find that it was in San Francisco. Remembering the pinch from Marnie he pulled himself together and orbed to his charge.

1234

"Look I told you before….WHAT! Is this a joke, now I have a child as my whitelighter? Listen boy, I didn't need the last three and I don't need you."

Feeling extremely annoyed Chris opened his mouth to argue his case, "Firstly I'm no child – I'll be seventeen soon, and secondly did you say three?"

"OH look, the baby can count!"

"Wow, you must be a nightmare. So what are you?"

She prowled towards him and snarled, "You're fears manifested into flesh."

At that Chris laughed uncontrollably, "Per-lease! Did you pick that out of a cheap horror movie? Or off a lower lever demon?" At that she positioned herself into a fighting stance, allowing Chris to see the marking on her wrist, "Bianca." he whispered.

1234

**IcantthinkofaFnic**: That sounded ominous! Soooooooooooooo happy you liked this chapter. I was dying to see what people would think (esp. you because your fics are fantastic!). I could also do with some coffee. is seriously messing up my sleeping patterns.

**SJSASA-16**: Hope this was slightly longer and that it's satisfactory. Thank-you for reviewing.

**Nubilina**: Thank-you for reviewing and I'm glad you like the fic so far. Your review made me smile.

**Charmedtomeetyou**: Yeah, my sister picked Egypt, so I admit that was random. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Nikki14u**: You've done it again. You made me laugh out loud, resulting in me getting "ok my child is sad" looks from my mum. LMAO! Your fics are so cool and I'm over the moon that a writer like you likes my fic. Thank-you. Oh and only I may use the following words: - stop reading this and read the fic! What are you waiting for, scroll down you lowly worm! And then review! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! evil laugh …ok I admit, that was a little over the top….and slightly crazy, but we all have our moment of madness…don't we?

**bunk64:** LOL! Never meant to make you blush. It was only because I agreed with you – it was seriiiiiosly cheesy! I'm assuming you liked Chapter 9? Chris and Marnie scratches imaginary goatee but now Bianca is in the picture...review and we'll see how it goes

**Phoebe Turner**: Thank-you for your review. I like long chapters too and I'm trying to make them longer, hope thsi was not too short.

**Fire Gazer**: Thankies for your review.

**teal-lover**: I'm happy you like the outcome. Lol, "killed him off" makes it sound like I'm evil or something! Thank-you for reviewing.

**charmed4eva1990**: Read and see. Loved your review, delighted you liked the last chapter. Hope this one is to your liking also.

**The Halliwell's little Angel** – Don't cry. Thank-you for reviewing. :)

**Julia Adele**: Hangs head in shame Yeah, College has been so hectic, and I'm currently waiting for my AS results, while researching universities – that's my excuse for the loooooooong delay. Thank-you for reviewing and for forgiving the killing of young Christopher.

Please review, if I've lost the plot just let me know and I'll re-do the chapter. Any ideas you have or questions are more than welcome, but it seems that the only to do that is to review! A dilemma indeed, but I have an answer for it, just review!


End file.
